Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
As precious natural resources are consumed, it has become beneficial to reduce the power consumption of computing devices. One such device where power consumption may be reduced is a base station.
Base stations are always on and always consuming power. Oftentimes portions of base stations are on when no wireless communication devices are near the base station or utilizing the services of the base station. Benefits may be realized by reducing the energy consumption of base stations.